Dipped
by Dustiniz117
Summary: What if Eddie Valiant was too late dodging Dooms saw blade? What if Roger and Jessica were Dipped? WARNING: Character Death.


Eddie Valiant laid flat on his back on the cold floor of the factory, having got punched in the gut by Judge Doom, who just revealed himself as a toon. Not just any toon, but the very toon that killed his brother. Doom quickly turned his anvil-shaped hand into a buzz saw and walked slowly towards the downed detective, turning the saw on. He quickly tested the saw on some ACME Chains on a nearby shelf, slicing clean through them as if they were made of butter.

Eddie quickly looked around him, noticing the toon hammer those cops from a few days ago were playing around with. He shifted his gaze to the back of the dip-mobile, noticing the emergency release valve.

 _If I can reach towards that hammer, use it on the back of the truck. It will unleash the Dip onto Doom and will save everyone._ He thought as he prepared to make his move.

But he was a second too late. Doom brought forward his saw blade arm right at Eddies head. The last thing Eddie ever saw was the saw blade heading towards him, and he knew no more.

Toons can defy the laws of gravity, and that is what Jessica and Roger were doing as the spray from the dip-mobile came ever closer to melting them into a puddle. But even it has its limits, and they were reaching theirs. Jessica started to cry out in fear as they reached their peak, knowing that in any second now, they would plummet to their deaths. She looked one last time at her loving husband and held on tight to his yellow glove with her purple opera glove. He looked at her and held on tight.

"Goodbye my darling…" she said as a small tear ran down her perfect face. "Goodbye!" And with a final cry, they plummeted down towards the spray of Dip.

Roger was the first to die by the dip spray. It hit him in the head and his head melted instantly, spraying specks of white and red paint onto Jessica's perfect skin. Her eyes widened at the horror of what happened and she watched as the Dip went to work on her husband's body. Imagine a candle melting away, but sped up so fast it would only last a few seconds. That was what was happening to Roger's body. His pantaloons got soaked and started to melt onto his body fusing together then melting even more. Drops of ink and paint that was once his head dripped down onto the floor below and soon started a cascade of paint that soon formed a puddle below where they were dangling. After the Dip spray finished its grisly work on her husband, she was next.

The first thing she felt was the heat, then the agonizing pain as the dip ate into her red dress. The dip started to eat into it and touched her perfect skin and she cried out in agony. Her screams echoed into the factory as her perfect form started losing form. It started with a bit of her dress peeling off, then her arms losing their shape and one of them dripping down her hips. As it drifted down her legs, said legs started to lose their form. Her left leg started to shrivel away and her pink stiletto shoes melted away, followed by the other leg.

As the spray started moving upwards, her dress started losing too much form and slid off her body completely and drifted down to the floor, her naked body on full display, but not for much longer. Soon her taunt thin belly melted away, following the perfect orbs that were her breasts and finally to her head, she gave one last scream of agony until the dip made its way into her mouth, her lips instantly vanished, her wide blue eyes slid downward until they melted away completely, leaving only a small brief trail on her pale skin until even that melted away. As it reached her hair, it fell into a mush of red sludge and fell to join the huge puddle of ink below.

The torn and partially melted remains of Jessica's dress finally drifted down onto the puddle of ink and paint that now covered the floor. It laid in what was once Rogers fur and Jessica's hair. It floated there briefly before the dip-tipped scrub brush of the Dip-mobile came and scooped away the remains of the two toons.

As the Dip-mobile crashed through the wall and proceeded to dip Toontown and the factory echoed the dying screams of its residents, three things remained in the factory, the dead body of a detective and two gloves. One small and yellow, the other a long purple opera glove, their former owners still holding hands even in death.


End file.
